Lazos familiares
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Fragmentos de la vida de la familia Addams resumidos en 50 palabras. Traducción de un escrito de jinxgirl.


_**Nada de lo que verás es mío, esto es una traducción de algo que fue escrito por jinxgirl inspirándose en fics de otros autores.**_

 _ **Ya tengo más de un año obsesionada con shows 'de culto' como éste y quise experimentar. Sé que el fandom es prácticamente inexistente, pero meh.**_

* * *

1.- Consuelo.

— Ese fue un final horrible para un cuento infantil –dijo Morticia con voz suave y tranquila mientras abrazaba a sus hijos–. Pero no se preocupen. Estoy segura de que Hanzel y Gretel serán devorados por el lobo que la asquerosa Caperucita roja asesinó por quemar a esa pobre bruja.

2.- Beso.

— ¡Tish, es francés! –exclamó Homero con los ojos saltones de alegría y cuando comenzó a trazar su camino de besos en el brazo de su esposa murmurando en francés entre besos, Morticia sonrió débilmente dando rienda suelta a su ferviente demostración.

3.- Suavidad.

— A veces me preocupo por el tío Lucas... Tiene un corazón tan suave, ¿quién podría resistirse a robarlo?... Y ya tiene tantos órganos faltantes –se lamentó Morticia mirando al tío Lucas deambulando con un foco en la boca.

4.- Dolor.

— ¡Más Homero!... ¡Oh, más! –gritó Morticia y gimió de placer cuando su marido le aplicó otra fuerte descarga a su silla eléctrica.

5.- Patatas.

— ¡Patatas para la cena! –chilló Morticia mirando desconcertada a sus hijos por su extraña petición– No sé qué estén pensando pero ustedes saben que nosotros sólo comemos arañas o pulpos o un buen sapo guisado para la cena. Cosas nutritivas, ¡No patatas o frijoles!

6.- Lluvia.

— ¿No crees que es un hermoso día, Homero? –Morticia sonrió satisfecha parada junto a la ventana y mirando al cielo oscuro y al torrencial aguacero. Su marido asintió con entusiasmo.

7.- Chocolate.

Merlina y Pericles miraron melancólicamente los Snikers, Musketeers, y Milky ways que habían obtenido como botín de Halloween ese año y negaron sombríamente con las cabezas. ¿Cuando podrían sacar algo bueno de sus vecinos, como globos oculares o entrañas?

8.- Alegría.

— Lucas es un joven tan positivo –dijo Morticia sonriendo–. ¡Siempre tan contento y con una sonrisa tan expresiva!

9.- Teléfono.

— ¿Por qué? Oh, ese es el tercer vendedor por teléfono que le cuelga al tío Lucas esta semana y no puedo ni imaginar por qué, si él toca tan hermoso el acordeón –dijo Morticia desconcertada.

10.- Oídos.

— Todavía tengo algunos problemillas –dijo el tío Lucas señalando los embudos que sobresalían de sus orejas–. Resulta que no puedo escuchar del todo. ¿Alguien tiene una extensión?

11.- Nombre.

El apellido de la familia Addams había sido honrado y reverenciado a través de las generaciones, y verlo grabado una y otra vez en el cementerio de la familia en el jardín siempre ponía a Homero rebosante de orgullo.

12.- Sensual.

Sólo mirar a Morticia, soló verla caminar con su lánguido andar o escucharla hablar era suficiente para hacer sudar a Homero. Pero verla usar los tornillos mariposa era suficiente para llevarlo a la locura.

13.- Muerte.

— Madre, ¿por qué los demás niños le temen a la muerte? –preguntó Merlina. Morticia negó compasivamente con la cabeza diciéndole a su hija que algunos niños no eran tan afortunados de tener padres que entendieran.

14.- Sexo.

Merlina y Pericles sabían que cuando sus padres entraban en su ataúd y cerraban la tapa era porque querían tener tiempo a solas por lo que tenían que ocuparse en otras cosas jugando con hachas o cuchillos hasta que ellos reemergieran.

15.- Sensibilidad.

— Tish en serio sabe transformar cualquier lugar en un hogar... Tiene el verdadero toque de un artista –dijo radiantemente Homero mirando las rosas negras en la sala, las telarañas, los marcos de hueso y la hilera de cráneos en la alfombra.

16.- Debilidad.

A veces cuando Homero logra hacer que su camino de besos llegue hasta los labios de Morticia llega a sentirse tan mareado y le fallan tanto las rodillas que tiene que sostenerse en ella para no caer, afirmando con orgullo que su esposa es el arsénico de todo hombre.

17.- Lágrimas.

— Oh, no llores –Morticia trataba de consolar a Merlina acariciándole las mejillas–. Ya sabes que si sepultamos a Fido la tarántula en el cementerio, volverá cada noche de luna llena para visitarnos.

18.- Velocidad.

La abuela podía tardar años en levantarse pero su puntería aún era mortal y cuando le lanzaba dagas a Lucas, él debía moverse con una rapidez inhumana para evitar ser degollado, pero eso sólo le daba emoción al juego.

19.- Viento.

La abuela ya debía evitar volar con su escoba, especialmente en noches ventosas pues una noche el viento sopló tan fuerte y la desvió tanto que terminó en Dakota del sur.

20.– Libertad.

Los Addams eran tan temidos y evitados que nadie esperaba nada de ellos en sociedad, lo que les hacía libres de vivir como quisieran absolutamente felices de ser ellos mismos en compañía mutua.

21.- Vida.

— Te amaré por el resto de mi vida... Y después de la muerte también –prometió Homeroy Morticia sonrió sabiendo que lo decía de manera literal.

22.- Celos.

— ¡Yo la vi primero! –gritó Pericles y Morticia intervino diciéndole a los niños que la boa constrictor era una mascota que debían compartir.

23.- Manos.

Los Addams no podían entender por qué tanta gente le tenía miedo a Dedos, si era tan dulce y caballeroso.

24.- Sabor.

La piel de Morticia era intensa y amarga, dejaba un sabor amargo en la lengua y para Homero no existía ninguno mejor.

25.- Devoción.

— Si me pidieras probar mi devoción a ti, haría todo lo que quisieras... Hasta convertirme en doctor o presidente –prometió Homero, y Morticia ahogó un grito de horror de sólo pensar en eso.

26.- Eternidad.

— Mi profesor dijo que nadie puede vivir por siempre –anunció Merlina una vez y Homero negó con la cabeza incrédulo diciéndole a su hija que no escuchara a esos pobres tontos equivocados que debían "educarla".

27.- Sangre.

— ¿Tibia, fría o fresca? –preguntó Morticia desconcertada ante el horror en el rostro de sus huéspedes al escuchar las diferentes formas en que podían disfrutar la bebida que les estaba ofreciendo.

28.- Enfermedad.

— Homero, los niños se ven tan sonrojados y alegres últimamente... ¡Deben estar enfermos! –se preocupó Morticia retorciéndose las manos.

29.- Melodía.

La casa se sacudía con los sonidos de Lucas en su acordeón, Largo con su órgano, la abuela con su armónica, Homero con su gaita, y Pericles y Merlina con sus violonchelos. Morticia sonrió al sentir que los ruidos formaban una cacofonía a su alrededor pensando que en efecto, su familia era muy talentosa.

30.- Astro.

Morticia miraba con afecto a Homero lanzar su lazo una y otra vez al cielo sudando y esforzándose tratando de capturar una estrella para ella.

31.- Hogar.

La casa Addams era grande y amenazadora, oscura y sombría, vieja y llena de sombras tenebrosas y rincones terribles. Pero para la familia Addams eso era un hogar y lo valoraba muchísimo.

32.- Confusión.

— No entiendo por qué Lucas no se ha casado –dijo Morticia desconcertada–. ¿Por qué? ¡Si es un hombre tan atractivo!

33.- Miedo.

— Homero, sabes que no debes asustar a los niños con esas historias tan horribles antes de dormir –lo regañó Morticia mirando la copia de "La Cenicienta" que había dejado a los niños temblando.

34.- Relámpago.

Parado en medio de la tormenta, Lucas cacareaba de alegría cuando los rayos eran atraídos hacia él y crujían a través de sus venas.

35.- Cuerdas.

— Oh niños, esas ataduras no son lo suficientemente fuertes –dijo Morticia ajustándolas–. ¿Cómo podrán jugar Muerte Houdini si son tan fáciles de soltar?

36.- Mercado.

Morticia negó consternada con la cabeza avanzando por los pasillos del supermercado. Todas esas frutas y verduras, carne y leche y ningún tritón o sapos o globos oculares por ningún lado.

37.- Tecnología.

— Sería muy educativo para los niños –argumentó Lucas señalando la computadora que acababa de comprar– ¡Me imagino que debe salir mucha electricidad cuando esa cosa es golpeada por rayos!

38.- Obsequio.

— ¡Oh niños, no debían! –exclamó Morticia conmovida al verlos llegar con un ramo de tallos de rosas secas.

39.- Expresión.

— Así es el tío Cosa, siempre tan encantador... ¡Y con esa sonrisa asesina! –declaró Homero.

40.- Inocencia.

— Oh ¡pobres niños! –dijo Morticia llorosa– ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan cruel como para decirles a tan temprana edad que los duendes no existen?

41.- Terminar.

Parecía que los visitantes nunca se quedaban en la casa Addams por más de treinta minutos antes de dar abruptamente por finalizada la visita y eso los desanimaba, pues ellos amaban ser anfitriones.

42.- Nubes.

El deseo de Merlina era montar una escoba en los aires como su abuela y cuando se portaba especialmente mal, Morticia la dejaba practicar mirándola desde abajo con orgullo.

43.- Firmamento.

— Pericles, no puedes bajar el cielo. Lo intenté demasiadas veces antes de darme cuenta... Busca otra forma de recuperar tus balas de cañón –dijo Homero.

44.- Paraíso.

— Son gente muy rara, niños –dijo tristemente Morticia cuando sus hijos le preguntaron por qué todos los niños de la escuela querían ir al cielo si ahí no se puede jugar a la Gallina ciega ni Ejecución de cróquet.

45.- Infierno.

— No hijos. Me temo que el infierno es sólo un cuento de hadas... Sé que están decepcionados –dijo Morticia apenada acariciándoles el cabello.

46.- Sol.

Era terrible, y los Addams estaban seguros de que la gran cantidad de tiempo que sus vecinos pasaban fuera en días soleados era lo que los hacía tan raros.

47.- Luna.

Cada noche de luna llena toda la familia salía al cementerio apostando por cuál de sus familiares sería el primero en levantarse.

48.- Ondas.

— Te veo diferente, tío Cosa. Te hiciste algo en el cabello... ¿Es un permanente? –sonrió Morticia mirando los largos rizos convertidos en ondas por la longitud y el peso del cabello.

49.- Cabello.

Por un tiempo el tío Lucas experimentó con una peluca, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la calva se le veía mejor que esas largas trenzas rojas.

50.- Hambre.

— Somos tan afortunados –le dijo Morticia a Homero con una sonrisa amable–. Las demás familias deben estar terriblemente hambrientas de tener una vida como la que nosotros somos afortunados de tener.


End file.
